


5 + 1 Love Confessions

by Anonymous



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: 5+1, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, very much fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: AKA5 times Sam almost confessed his love to his best friend and 1 time he finally did.Also several times their friends watched two idiots dance around each other for months.
Relationships: Colby Brock/Sam Golbach
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but here we are.
> 
> This holds the first 3/5 parts

Sam took in a shaky breath as adrenaline pulsed through his blood. His eyes were focused on the semi closed doorway as he and Colby hid from someone who they noticed mere moments earlier. They had most likely been spotted so they had to hide quickly.

Sam could feel Colby right behind him and Sam refused to pay attention to the camera that was dangling from his hand. His breathing was heavy and Sam almost shivered when he felt a breath of warm air on the back of his neck.

Colby was close, extremely close.

Colby’s hand reached forward and took a hold of the camera. Steadying it and also lightly tugging it out of Sam’s grip. Colby murmured something about putting it away or aside so they could focus fully on staying hidden. Sam didn’t really know what he said or what his response was but figured they were on the same page as the camera was quickly placed beside them on a nearby table.

Sam shook himself out of his stupor. The adrenaline was still rushing through his veins but now he could actually think and see things a little clearer. First things first, figure out exactly what they need to do and how to get away without being caught.

They couldn’t hear the guy at all but that didn’t mean they were safe.

Sam took a step forward, or at least he _attempted_ to take a step forward.

Colby’s hand fell and grabbed his waist, holding him easily in place. Right in front of Colby and out of sight of the door. Sam looked over his shoulder to his best friend with a question on his lips but he didn’t say it. Didn’t ask and didn’t want clarification. He was the daring one but Colby was the hesitant one, the one that looked out for their friend group from the side.

Too many sketchy situations that they found themselves in made it impossible for Sam to ignore Colby’s nervousness. One too many times he had done exactly that and it didn’t particularly end well for either of them. Or at least it could’ve ended badly.

“I can’t hear anyone.” Sam mumbled, barely audible but he mentally winced when it sounded louder in the small room.

“Doesn’t mean we’re safe.” Colby replied and looked out the windows, craning his neck to see if he could spot anything or anyone.

Sam felt Colby’s fingers flex against him and then grip slightly dug into his skin. Sam almost shivered at the action. Why was he reacting that way? Colby was his best friend, yet the sensation was a familiar one to him.

No. He knew why. He just didn’t want to acknowledge it.

Sam pushed those thoughts back and craned his head and frowned. “No one is there, Colbs.”

“And?”

“So, we’re safe.” Sam hoped that his voice sounded determined and Colby didn’t question his decision in the slightest. Though knowing his best friend, Colby will still question his words. Not that was generally a bad thing.

Sam did often need his best friend to pull him back to reality and keep him grounded. One of the better aspects of Colby though Sam couldn’t think of one wrong thing-

Colby looked back at him and then furrowed his brows. “Sam, you good?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam hid his nervousness behind his confident tone. Could Colby see that he was conflicted about how his body reacted to Colby’s touches? Sure, they didn’t do this often but still, best friends don’t react this way in the presence of each other. “Why?”

“You’re shivering. That’s all.” Colby said and tightened his grip and Sam felt a slight shiver run down his spine at the action, before he dropped his hands from Sam’s waist.

Sam shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

He pointedly ignored the fact that his body felt cold since Colby stepped back.

Okay, maybe Kat was onto something when she broke up with him (mutually) saying that he had his heart on someone else. She sounded so steadfast and honest to the point that Sam had questioned it but knew she was right. Did she know? Sam wondered if he should actually ask or not.

Colby looked him over and then nodded. “Okay, maybe we can leave.”

“See?” Sam huffed and stepped forward. “And you were freaking out over nothing.”

“We still have to be quiet, Sam.”

“Killjoy.”

Colby gave him a look – though Sam couldn’t tell what it was – and followed right behind him. They stepped out of the building and found themselves out in the open once more. Instantly they both felt nervous and apprehensive. Shoulders tensed as they walked carefully and silently back towards where the car was.

Sure, while Sam wanted to explore more, Colby said that was a pretty stupid idea and he eventually caved. Sam fell into step with Colby and looked around, getting some final swooping shots of the place. It was beautiful and a place Sam wouldn’t mind visiting again without fear of getting caught. Maybe he could convince Colby to drive them both back here.

Colby spoke. “Come on, we’re almost there.”

Sure enough, Sam saw the familiar red Corolla that was parked in a car park. He let out a relieved breath of air and they both settled into the car.

Colby turned to face Sam. “Do you want to do the outro now or when we are driving?”

“When we’re driving.” Sam said. “Then we can get something to eat.” 

Colby hummed with a nod as he started the car up. “Your favourite restaurant?”

Sam felt his cheeks warm ever so slightly. Colby remembered where his favourite place to eat was and Sam couldn’t hide the fact that he liked that knowledge. He nodded anyway and the car roared to life as Colby pulled out of the car park and drove towards the place.

Sam finished up the video and ended up just recording some of the scenery before turning it off and sighing. Eyes closing as he let the music and wind wash over him. He hummed along with the songs and drummed his fingers on his left leg with a smile on his face.

After cracking an eye open, Sam glanced towards Colby and felt his throat clench.

He looked beautiful.

Yep. Sam knew for a fact he was definitely near in love with his best friend.

There was no other explanation for his feelings towards Colby.

Colby looked over at him and smiled in amusement towards him. His expression was playful. “You good, man? We can just go home and I’ll order something instead if you’re tired.”

“No.” Sam said and stifled a yawn. “I’m good. Just, I dunno, adrenaline is leaving me.”

“You sure?” Colby repeated.

Sam chuckled and nodded. Colby was too much of a worrywart right now. While he didn’t mind it, and preferred that over the alternative, Sam wished Colby wasn’t acting like this. It wasn’t making his mind any clearer.

“I’m sure. I swear. Have a little faith, man.”

Colby chuckled again and stared at the road. “We’re almost there so you better not fall back to sleep.”

“If that’s the case, I’m gonna fall back to sleep.”

“Jackass. I’ll leave you in the car.”

“No you wouldn’t.” Sam laughed and grinned lazily at Colby.

Colby just grinned but he didn’t look at him or say anything, dropping the topic at hand. Sam stared at him for a little longer before he looked away with a flustered face. Perhaps he should really try and get over this crush, but Sam wondered if he really wanted that to be the case.

He decided no.

~~~

Sam hung his head and could feel his brain pounding within his skull.

His computer screen looked too bright and he winced again, raising his hands to rub his temples. It didn’t really help with the pain but it made it a little more bearable. Sam groaned and tried to not let the world spin around him since he felt like he could barely move but he needed to get out of his room. Lest he give himself a headache from staring at the screen too long.

His chair pushed back and Sam pushed himself up to try and keep himself steady but his world spun. He must’ve made a startled loud sound that he wasn’t even aware of, since Colby’s door pushed open and his best friend poked his head into the room in worry.

“Sam? You good, bro?” Colby asked and then took in the state that Sam was in.

Sam blinked blearily at his best friend and then shook his head though his head pounded. “No.” He had to sit back down before his legs gave out from under him.

Though that was obvious. Considering Colby’s worried and mildly panicked expression, he probably looked just as bad as he felt. His eyes were burning and stinging and he rubbed them with the heel of his hand and groaned again. Louder this time.

He didn’t even notice that Colby had stepped into his room until he felt hands rest on his shoulders. Colby’s hands squeezed and Sam moaned slightly at the action and heard Colby click his tongue.

“You are really tense.”

Sam let his head fall forward and Colby squeezed and rubbed his fingers into the muscles on Sam’s shoulders and upper back. It felt really good and Sam found himself sinking into the feeling and let out a slight louder groan at the sensation. He tried to not to make too much noise (they weren’t home alone) but it was difficult since Colby was doing a decent job as working out the knots in his shoulders.

“Feel good?” Colby asked and Sam couldn’t hide the shiver that racked through his body at the low voice.

Sam nodded. “Yeah.” He raised his head slightly when Colby’s fingers dug into his shoulder blades to work on a tight knot. “Didn’t take you for a masseuse.”

Colby rubbed at the top of his spine and hummed before stopping. Sam almost whined at the lack of touch. Man, he was incredibly desperate for his best friend’s touch. Honestly, he was so weak at that.

Colby stepped back. “Come on, let’s go downstairs and I’ll get you some medicine.”

Sam groaned. “I really don’t want to move…”

“The couch isn’t that uncomfortable. Your chair is though.”

Sam spoke without thinking (he was blaming his sick and sleepy brain). “Carry me then.”

There was silence and Sam realised what he said. Before he could stand on his own, he felt Colby’s arms curl around him and pull him into his arms in a bridal carry. There was little hesitance in the action. Sam’s eyes widened and yelped quietly, wrapping his arms around Colby’s neck though he wasn’t too worried.

Colby would never drop him.

“You are so lazy.” Colby said as he carried him (somewhat shakily and cautiously) down the stairs and into the living room. “Why are you like this?”

“I’m sick and unwell. You wouldn’t leave me in this state, would you?” Sam asked, lilting his voice to make it sound weaker and slightly cuter. He didn’t really care but noticed the faintest of blush spread across Colby’s face though it was hard to tell.

Would he be lying if he said that he knew that Colby was weak for those kind of comments and tone? No. Not at all.

Colby dropped him – gently – onto the couch. Sam resisted the urge to reach out to Colby who stepped away to go find medicine from the kitchen. Well, he was already on the couch so he might as well get comfortable. At least there were blankets that he could easily reach.

He grabbed a few of the blankets and wrapped one around his shoulders. The air felt cold even though the air con still didn’t work. California wasn’t even cold but here he was, shivering slightly from cold that wasn’t even really there. Sam tugged the blanket closer to his body and grabbed the remote to see what was on TV.

It was on mute with subtitles, allowing Sam to settle on the soft cushions. His eyelids were heavy and he almost found himself falling asleep when Colby lightly shook him awake.

Sam’s eyes blearily blinked and in the low light from the TV (Colby had turned down the brightness and turned off the lights in the room), gaze flicking up to Colby’s face. His best friend looked worried but when their eyes met, his face softened and ran a hand through Sam’s hair. Sam hummed and nuzzled into the hand and Colby’s chuckle was soft and pleasant.

“Come on, you have to take the medicine.” Colby said and grabbed the water bottle and pills to hand them to Sam. “It is only going to take a few seconds.”

Sam wanted to whine but knew that Colby’s stubbornness would ultimately win. He took the medicine and smiled at Colby once he actually did that simple task. Though his body felt terrible so it wasn’t that simple of a task considering his current pain and head state.

Colby took the water back and placed it next to Sam on the table and looked ready to step back.

Panic flared up inside Sam and he shot his arm out to grab Colby’s wrist.

Colby paused and slightly tensed under his grip and Sam couldn’t bring himself to meet his gaze. What was he doing? He wasn’t even thinking this through carefully, this was his pain-lidden brain.

“Sammy?” Colby asked, sounding extremely confused and it snapped Sam out of his thoughts.

“Can you stay?” Sam asked, voice sounding soft and almost unidentifiable. “Please?”

No hesitation. “Sure.”

Sam managed to manoeuvre himself into sitting up, giving Colby room to sit down beside him. Colby settled against the other arm of the couch and Sam mentally whined at the sight. He was too far from him now. Yeah, maybe he was acting too clingy but he wasn’t feeling well, surely that was a good enough excuse.

Halfway through the movie, Sam found himself sinking into sleep but the couch arm wasn’t the comfiest thing. Glancing to the side briefly, Sam could see that Colby was too focused on the TV.

Would Colby notice? Yes.

Could Sam get away with it though? Probably.

He didn’t really wait or think about it. The pain killers were making him drowsy, so he could argue that he wasn’t thinking properly. Not like Colby would say anything about it unless it made him uncomfortable. And if there was one thing Sam knew, it was that Colby wasn’t ever going to be uncomfortable if Sam cuddled up to him.

So, he used that to his advantage.

Stifling a yawn, Sam shifted and then let himself fall against Colby’s arm.

His best friend stiffened at the action. Sam sunk into his arm and he hoped Colby got the hint. Sure enough, Colby moved his arm and allowed Sam to cuddle into his side. A soft smile settled on Sam’s face as Colby’s arm wrapped around his waist and side.

It was comforting but at the same time it felt almost possessive.

Sam’s heart swelled and opened his mouth to say something but his throat closed up. No. He couldn’t say anything. Colby wouldn’t believe him and brush it off, saying that Sam could say that when he wasn’t in pain or take it in a more platonic way.

Sam closed his eyes and mumbled into Colby’s shirt. “Thank you.” He held in a yawn and tugged the blanket tighter around his shoulders. “For everything.”

“You’re my best friend, Sam.” Colby’s voice was soft and enticing. “You know I’d do anything for you.”

 _Best friend._ Sam’s heart clenched at that but he pushed past it. He was fine with being just friends. He swore he was even if it tasted foul in his mouth to say it.

“I know but still.” Sam mumbled sleepily and he felt more so than Colby’s chuckle.

“Go to sleep, Sam. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Colby’s voice was just the right thing to lull Sam into sleep.

Sam knew Colby was telling the truth.

~~~~~

He didn’t know how much time had passed but when Sam was coming to, he could hear the faintest sound of conversation happening right next to him. His brain was slowly beginning to wake up but he still couldn’t make out what was being said or who was talking. Though his brain did process the fact that he still had the blanket wrapped around him and a warm body that he was pressed against.

Warm body?

That was when he heard Colby’s voice, it was hushed but since his head was tucked into Colby’s chest it was still relatively clear. His sleep idled brain was able to process it. “Look, Kat, can you please drop it?”

“It’s cute.” Kat laughed and her voice sounded like she was a bit of a distance from them, like in the doorway.

Sam shifted slightly against Colby and he knew both had fallen silent. What was Kat and Colby even talking about? Sure, Kat knew about his feeling for Colby (that’s why they broke up) but why would she mention it’s cute to Colby? Was she aware Sam was awake and was torturing him?

He turned to tuck his head into Colby’s arm and his fingers curled into the shirt material. Fingers pressed and ran through his hair and Sam could hear Kat (and was that Devyn and Tara?) let out a cooing noise. Colby hissed quietly at them in warning to keep quiet.

“Don’t wake him up. I told you, he wasn’t feeling well last night.” Colby said.

“So you let him cuddle up to you?” Kat asked casually. “That’s adorable.”

Sam wanted to die of embarrassment. However Colby’s arm tightened around him. “The couch arm isn’t very comfortable to lie on. You know this.”

“Still so cute.” Tara piped up with a soft laugh.

Kat giggled as well and then Sam could hear her step away. “Well, we’re making breakfast with Devyn. Corey would start a fire so do you want to come and help or would you rather be cuddled up against Sam?”

Sam was expecting Colby to gently lay him down on the couch and stand up but instead his grip tightened. Colby’s voice was even but still quiet. “I’m sure you already know the answer.”

“We sure do.” Kat said, her voice became softer and sweeter, genuine – Sam knew that tone. “We’ll bring you both some pancakes and coffee then.”

There was some silence and then Colby thanked her.

More silence swept over them. Sam wondered if Colby still thought that Sam was asleep. He wasn’t but honestly he wouldn’t really be too bothered if he did think that. Colby’s arm tightened around Sam and he felt his best friend rest his cheek on his head.

Colby hummed and Sam snuggled closer to Colby’s body. He stiffened and then Colby’s fingers pressed into his back.

Warm breath rushed over the back of Sam’s neck and he couldn’t hide the shiver that ran through his body. Colby then chuckled and Sam knew he was caught. Might as well face the music. “I know you’re awake, Sammy.”

“I don’t wanna wake up.” Sam mumbled into Colby’s shirt, trying to force himself into sleep. “Let me sleep.”

“You slept wonderfully last night.” Colby said nonchalantly. Sam knew why.

Colby was there. That’s all he needed to get some wonderful rest. It was just Colby’s presence. One of his hands curled into Colby’s shoulder and he adjusted himself against Colby once more.

One of his eyes opened and he looked up at Colby. His best friend was looking away but his hand was pressing hard into his back. Sam’s mind was whirling and he was about to say something but heard someone coming down the stairs.

No. He couldn’t. There was no way he could say anything.

“Hey, Colbs.” Aaron said through a yawn and Sam could practically hear him do a double take as he felt Aaron’s gaze on him. “Is Sam alright?”

Colby shrugged slightly. “He felt ill last night.” He paused and Sam could predict that Aaron was looking amused and smug. “The couch arm isn’t nice to sleep on.”

“You could’ve carried him to his bed.” Aaron said slyly with a teasing tone.

“I was also tired and I didn’t want him to wake up sick.” Colby said though even though Sam could hear him grasping at straws. Aaron just made an amused noise in his throat and then walked towards the couch.

“Well, he’s awake now, right? Heard you talking so you don’t need to worry, right?”

Sam wanted to scowl at him but that was when they heard Kat and Tara call Colby to help them get something from the cabinets. He wanted to cry out that Aaron was taller than Colby and could get it easier than Colby could but he kept his mouth stubbornly shut. His fingers tugged on Colby’s shirt but reluctantly let him go when his eyes opened, keeping his gaze firmly away from Aaron.

Sam could tell there was something on the tip of Aaron’s tongue. If Aaron didn’t know about Sam’s hopeless crush on his best friend before then he would know. While Elton knew things were off, Aaron was the one who could figure things out with little hints and pointers.

He approached the other couch and fell onto it. Aaron’s eyes still were focused on Sam. The younger male drew his gaze towards him, there was no point in trying to avoid the inevitable.

“Yes?” Sam asked and knew he had been asleep because his voice was rough.

“Sleep well?” Aaron sounded so smug though he looked so innocent.

He was reminded of the fact their fans considered Aaron to quiet and innocent one of the group. Well, they were lied to. Aaron was just as bad as the rest of them. He was just better at hiding it than they were and never showed it on camera to keep up that façade that the fans knew him by.

“Yeah.” Sam yawned.

Aaron nodded and then smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

“What are you thinking, Aaron?”

Eyes blinked innocently at him and Aaron leaned back and tried to hide his gape. “I’m not thinking anything. Not at all.” He paused and tilted his head and his gaze flicked briefly to the kitchen doorway where they could see Colby talking with Tara, Devyn and Kat.

Aaron looked back to Sam and a playful smirk settled on his face, cocking a brow. “I mean, I haven’t seen you look that peaceful in sleep since I’ve known you. That’s all.”

Sam scoffed though he felt his cheeks warm at the comment. Aaron was right. He had felt rather peaceful even when he woke up. The headache was gone thanks to the medication but Colby’s presence probably helped a bit as well.

He shrugged and pushed the blanket off him as he rose to his feet – somewhat unsteadily. “I mean, yeah. It was a nice rest, I’ll admit that.”

Aaron stared at him and then slowly smirked. “Oh really? Would you now?”

Sam scowled at Aaron and grumbled under his breath. “Everyone who says you are innocent have been lied to. You’re just as much of a demon as Jake is and everyone knows he’s a demon.”

“A fallen angel.”

“The worst demon of the bunch.”

That caused Aaron to laugh and they both noticed Colby glance instinctively into the room. Aaron waved the younger male off and then grinned back at Sam. Sam refused to acknowledge the warmth in his cheeks because saying or noticing it would just make Aaron even worse. Not that he had any ill feelings towards his friend but he was being proud.

Maybe a bit too much for someone who owed something to his best friend.

Aaron was quiet so Sam decided that perhaps he was in the best time to return to his room and maybe have a shower. Well, that’s what he had previously thought.

“You look like you want to kiss him.” Aaron said casually and Sam spluttered, turning to face Aaron who once again looked all so innocent.

“What? I do not.” Sam hissed.

Neither were aware of Colby approaching them until he spoke up.

“What’s going on?”

His worried tone sent Sam’s heart into a flurry of flutters. His mind whirled with taking in Colby’s voice and words but not really processing it all that much. Not as much as Aaron did anyway. Which was often a blessing but Aaron was just being annoying at this rate.

“I told him that he should kiss his boyfriend.” Aaron blinked innocently at Colby (who Sam knew was more easily fooled by him than the others were).

Colby paused and stared at Sam. “Boyfriend?”

Something caused Sam’s heart to clench. Aaron may not have noticed the tone shift but Sam did. Sam knew Colby better than he knew himself most days. Any and all shifts in mood and tone were easily identifiable to him, as if it were his own mind that was going through those shifts.

“Not really his boyfriend. Sam’s being a coward.” Aaron carried on.

Sam had hesitated. Sure he knew Colby knew he was into guys and knew Colby was as well (Sam had caught him making out with an old friend back in Kansas before they graduated after all) but he hadn’t said anything about being interested in anyone.

Colby would be the first person Sam told.

Colby’s eyes darkened slightly. “Oh.”

Aaron paused and then looked at Sam before shrugging and turning back to Colby. “I think the guy is a total show off too. Trying to impress Sam and all that.”

Now Aaron was just talking shit.

Colby nodded and then grinned at Sam, though it looked forced. “Well, if you need me to, just say the word and I’ll kick his arse if he doesn’t let up.”

“I know.” Sam managed to get out. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

With that, Colby turned to go back into the kitchen asking about Corey and Jake who were still in their rooms. Sam sighed and groaned before collapsing onto the couch. He rubbed his temples and could hear Aaron shift around and then shot him a glare when he giggled.

“I hate you.” Sam hissed though it held no venom.

Aaron just looked at him and winked. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

He ignored Aaron’s comment and got to his feet again and headed up the stairs. Aaron called out to him that he needed to say something because Sam wasn’t doing anything. Sam just really wanted to throw a pillow at his friend’s head but decided against it.

Once he was in his room, Sam’s mind processed exactly what Aaron did.

Sam leaned against his door and then threw his head back so it thumped against it.

Aaron has either made his life significantly more difficult by saying that to Colby. On the one hand it could be good because then he could see if Colby returned his affections. He wasn’t the type to get jealous but Sam knew that Colby would act more jealous of this potential show off ‘boyfriend’ to show that he was better. It would make him feel better and easier to tell Colby the truth.

Or, it could make it worse by Colby just being a protective best friend. If nothing changes then that is what Colby sees him as. Just a best friend. Sam wasn’t sure he could handle that if Colby decided to not do anything about this imagined up guy. Especially if Sam told him and he was rejected.

Sam really hoped it was the former option, his heart probably couldn’t handle the heartbreak.


	2. Chapter 2

It had started like all other days really.

Aside from the fact that Sam had woken up with Kat’s amused call out to him. Okay, maybe not that different to the other days actually. Except for the fact she looked incredibly smug.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” She said simply as she leaned against his pink wall.

Sam’s brows furrowed and drew together as he pushed himself up. Shaking his head he gave her a half-hearted scowl. “Difficult to sleep when someone is watching you.”

“You can sleep when Colby is watching you.”

“I’ve known him for almost a decade. He doesn’t count.”

Kat cocked a brow and snickered before calling out to Colby’s room. “Hey Colby! Sam says you don’t count!”

“What?!” Colby called back though there was a definite humorous tone in his words. “Sammy!”

Sam scowled at Kat and pushed himself out of bed. “Get out of my room and go bother Colby.”

Kat snickered at him but didn’t seem inclined to leave. “He’s getting dressed. We’re having lunch with the large group.” She winked. “We’re going to tease Jake and Tara.”

“What?” Sam asked as he heard Colby’s door creak open. “Why them?” _At least it will stop Aaron and Corey from teasing more for a few days._

“Haven’t you heard or seen?” Colby asked casually as he poked his head into the room and then leaned against the doorframe. Sam cursed himself for instantly noticing that Colby looked absolutely gorgeous. His hair was messed up from sleep and he was shirtless (the bane of Sam’s existence but at the same time the best thing he ever saw). “Kat and I are pretty certain Tara likes Jake but he tends to hide his feelings so who knows what’s going on in his mind.”

Sam just stared at the two of them.

Did they really bring this up?

He just tried to figure out what to say before he shook his head. He inhaled deeply and then folded his arms and pinned Colby with a look. “How do you even know that for certain?”

“Well,” Colby shifted and shared a look with Kat, “we don’t but certainly I have my suspicions myself.”

“You have suspicions because Tara talks to you.” Kat pointed out.

Sam stared at the two of them and was not too pleased to see something being unspoken sent between them. Colby and Kat hadn’t been the closest of friends but in the recent year they grew incredibly close, incredibly quickly. Especially after Sam and Kat broke up when Colby wasn’t with Sam (or Tara apparently).

“You have them too.” Colby said.

Kat narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. “Yeah, because you mentioned it.”

Colby raised a brow but then shrugged. Sam decided that he really wanted to actually get dressed.

“Guys.”

Colby and Kat both turned to look at Sam. He was rubbing his temples and gave them both an annoyed look. Panic and nervousness flashed between the two and Colby and Kat sent each other mildly worried expressions. Sam wanted to let them grow even more nervous and worried but he wasn’t that kind of person.

“Do you have to tease Tara and Jake?” Sam asked. “I’ve been teased relentless about the person I like and really, that isn’t something I want them to suffer.”

“We won’t tease them.” Colby said though Sam could tell his best friend was struggling to come up with a response. “I’m just going to ask Tara innocently enough but only mention it once in front of people. I know she hates it but she can handle it, she’s even said that it was fine.”

Sam doubted it but then again Tara was only close with Colby and Kat as she was so new to their group.

“Okay.” Sam huffed. “Now get out of my room. I need to get dressed.”

“Alright.” Kat laughed and then proceeded to wink at Colby. “You wanna stay, Colbs?”

Colby seemed to ponder that question and Sam felt his heart flutter. Sure, he didn’t want Colby in his room but the idea of Colby seeing him naked thrilled him. He mentally cursed himself and hoped that Colby would not take her words seriously.

Colby then winked at Sam. “Maybe not today.”

Sam hoped that his cheeks did not flush as obviously as they felt.

He grumbled. “Just leave.”

“Well, don’t take too long.” Kat said in a sing-song voice as she shoved Colby out before her. “Join us downstairs for lunch once you’re ready.” The door closed behind them and he heard Kat whisper to Colby. “Did you plan on coming in shirtless?”

“Not really.”

“I think you did.”

“You keep saying that.”

Sam groaned and fell backwards onto his mattress and stared at his ceiling. He was overreacting. Kat had given him the idea that Colby could possibly return his feelings but why? Why would Colby love him romantically? He and Colby did pursue other relationships and Sam didn’t even know how he felt about Colby until a few months ago.

Even if Colby did like he back, that could’ve been years ago and no longer loved him like that anymore.

That thought made Sam’s heart clench and he quickly dressed himself to be at least mostly presentable. He knew that Colby was probably worried about him, and Kat was too. Hell, even Aaron was worried though he often teased him about his feelings for Colby.

He paused and stared out his window. Maybe he could avoid meeting up with his friends for lunch? He could say that he wanted to go searching for a place for a new video. That may not work if Colby heard him so he’d have to do it subtly.

So that’s what he did.

Sam managed to convince Aaron that he was getting something to eat while he was out and didn’t know how long he’d actually be out for.

Aaron was unsure but didn’t stop him so Sam left the house.

About an hour later, Sam was seated at a fat food place and his phone was showing him unread texts from Colby. Sam saw some of them that basically just wanted to know where he was. Aaron sent him a text saying that Colby was unimpressed. Kat even told him that he should really contact Colby.

Sam drummed his fingers on the table as he finished his burger and then sent a reply to Colby.

 **Sam:** I’m looking for new places for videos. I’ll be back in about an hour or two.

The reply came almost immediately. Clearly his best friend was waiting for his response.

 **Colby:** You didn’t want me to tag along?

 **Sam:** You’ll see them if I find anything interesting

 **Sam:** I’ll be back in two hours tops. If I don’t then you can blow my phone up more than you already have.

 **Colby:** Sorry

 **Colby:** None of us knew where you were

Sam smiled at that and could almost imagine that Colby was in love with him. But of course he had to say ‘we’ as in other people were worried and didn’t know where he was. That was fine. Sam could deal with that. He had dealt with it for months now after all.

Sure enough, two hours later Sam was entering the Trap House.

He had managed to find a few cool places but would ask Colby about each of them before they went anywhere. After all, they both knew that Colby was the one that would be driving as they were taking his car for those trips. Sam closed the door behind him and could hear soft chatter coming from the kitchen.

“You’re going to a party tonight?” Tara.

Sam’s curiosity pushed him to step slightly closer to the room but remaining out of sight from the other rooms.

“Yeah.” Colby.

“Is that a good idea?”

“Probably not but I want to get out of the house for a few hours tonight. Plus, I’m not going to do anything.” Colby said and Sam could hear them cleaning the dishes. That was surprising since Sam knew that no one is the house really did the dishes (Sam was the one to do them most of the time).

There was silence for a few moments before Tara spoke up again. “Really? Why?”

“You know why.”

Tara huffed out and Sam could hear her hitting him with a towel. “I know but still. You know Aaron is just teasing Sam about his crush.”

Colby growled. “This isn’t about Sam.”

“I’ll believe that when you start sounding believable.” Tara said, voice strangely clipped considering how her voice was usually so much higher and chirpy. “But fine. Okay.”

They delved into conversation that was relating more so to life and Sam knew that was his cue to leave. His mind whirled and thoughts came crashing into him. What did they mean? Did Colby like him back? Did Tara of all people know?

Sam reached his room and changed into some comfortable clothes before falling onto his mattress.

His phone dinged a couple of times with new messages but he ignored them.

He forced himself to go to sleep because if he stayed awake any longer then he’s going to go into a spiral of thoughts. Revolving around Colby. Especially now that he knows his best friend is going to be going to a party.

A party full of people who could flirt with or make out with.

Especially girls.

Sam felt sick so he just rolled over onto his side and found himself drifting into sleep.

__

_Sam was seated beside Colby kicking his legs back and forth as they sat on a roof. They were laughing and chatting about something. Sam didn’t care and just turned his head to stare at his best friend._

_Even in a dream, Colby looked gorgeous. Handsome. Stunning. Mouth-watering._

_Though Sam knew that somehow Dream-Colby still didn’t match the beauty in real life._

_“Are you good, man?” Colby asked as he looked at Sam and something felt off._

_What was off?_

_Sam shot a quick glance around but of course there was nothing off here. He was quizzical and made his confusion clear. “Yeah. Why?”_

_Colby was staring at him and that was when it hit Sam._

_His eyes were dark. Not the familiar light and sparkly blue that was always directed towards him. These eyes were unfamiliar._

_“You’re an idiot.”_

_What?_

_Sam frowned. “I know I’m an idiot but what is this about?”_

_Colby chuckled but it was unsettling. It sent a fearful shiver down his spine. “You really think I could love you? You’re just my best friend. You had a wonderful girlfriend and you broke up with her on the very off chance I loved you back.”_

_Colby’s face twisted into a sneer. “You are an idiot.”_

_Sam reeled back. Okay, he knew logically that this was one hundred percent a dream. This wouldn’t even be how Colby said it. He’d be polite and sensitive about turning someone down._

_“Colby-“ Sam started but Colby just stood up. His heart clenched tighter, causing pain to flutter throughout his body._

_It brought hot tears to his eyes._

_“Nah. Don’t bother saying anything.” Colby tilted his head to the point Sam couldn’t see his face. Everything began to blur out around the edges. “You’re an idiot to even believe that.”_

_Sam shot his arm out to try and grab Colby’s wrist. “Wait! Colby!”_

_His best friend just jerked away from him instead._

__

“Sam!”

Sam jerked awake, cheeks felt wet and warm. He raised his head and shook his head only to feel a tear fall from him chin onto his pillow. Sam gasped and forced his eyes shut and winced to himself as he could feel another presence in his room.

“Sam.” The voice was softer and heard footsteps approach his bed. Sam turned his head and saw Colby approach him, concern filling his blue eyes. He crouched at the edge of the bed and held a hand out to him. “Sammy, what’s wrong?”

Sam winced and then felt another tear run down his cheeks.

His mind replayed his dream.

Colby leaving him and calling him an idiot.

Sam didn’t even notice he was beginning to cry again until Colby wiped his tears away and sat beside him on the bed. His arms wrapped around him and tugged him close to his body. Sam didn’t even flinch but just curled into Colby’s chest and clutched at his shirt.

“Hey, Sammy. It’s alright. Whatever it was, it was just a bad dream.” Colby spoke, running his fingers through Sam’s hair and musing with the blonde strands. “I’m here, Sammy.”

 _You may leave me. I can’t lose you._ Sam took a few deep breaths, matching his breathing and heart rate with Colby’s. That was easy enough to do. It was something that came as second nature to him (to them both if Sam thought back to high school and when they first moved to LA). Sam sighed and pressed his face into Colby’s shoulder.

“Sorry…I just haven’t been able to really think recently and everything just bubbled to the surface.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Colby said and then tapped his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Sam hummed. “I feel a bit better.” If that was just because Colby was there, then he didn’t have to know.

Colby rubbed his shoulder and his hand slipped down to rub at his side. The action made Sam push into his hand, tilting his head to nuzzle under Colby’s chin. Colby made a surprised sound in his throat but he didn’t try to push Sam away from him.

“I’ve got you anyway.” Colby murmured.

Sam blinked, relieved that no more tears threatened to fall. “What’s the time?”

“About four. You were asleep and I was trying to get a hold of you.”

“I got back when I said I would.”

“I know.” Colby said and then pushed himself off the bed. “You good though? I don’t want to leave you in this state.”

“I’m good.” Sam’s heart fluttered at the clear concern. Though of course his brain had to remind him that this is normal for Colby. He was a very caring person to anyone, regardless of how much he knew them.

Colby hesitated when he reached the door. Clearly waiting for Sam to say something and keep him in the room. Say that he wasn’t okay or that he didn’t want to be alone, yet he said nothing.

Colby studied him a little bit more before nodding and slipping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Best to get some editing done. Before he gets too distracted or fall back to sleep again and wakes up stiff and sore.

~~~~~

“You know there is a thing called telling someone your feelings right?”

“Kat please.” Sam groaned as he flipped through a book. One of the ones she suggested to him to read. It was a romance, of course she couldn’t be more obvious but it wasn’t too bad, he’d read worse. “Bringing it up consistently isn’t going to make me say it any faster.”

“It should.” Kat was browsing Twitter and like always decided that right then was the best time to bring up the fact he was head over heels in love with Colby.

He could only sigh.

“He’s going to a party tonight, Kat. The last thing he needs is me blurting out my feelings to him. In fact he’d probably get wasted in order to forget I even said it because why would he want to dwell on that?”

Kat rolled her eyes, not that Sam noticed of course. “Maybe you should still tell him. Maybe he won’t go.”

“He’d definitely go.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s weird and awkward to be told from your best friend that they’re in love with you. Especially if you don’t return the feelings.”

Kat groaned. “Why do you keep saying that?”

“Because it’s true.” Sam said simply, raising his eyebrows at her.

Kat gave him a look and sat up fully on the chair and threw a leg over her other one. She placed her phone on her lap and drummed her fingers along her leg. An eyebrow raised at Sam.

“Is it? Or are you just saying that?” Kat asked.

Sam frowned. “What are you getting at.”

“Have you ever considered why I wanted to break up?”

That took Sam by surprise.

He cleared his throat. “I mean yeah. Why wouldn’t I? It didn’t come exactly out of nowhere but I wasn’t entirely expecting it ya know. I even asked you because you said you wanted to remain friends.”

Kat glanced at the door before looking back at Sam. “Yet you still don’t get it, do you?”

 _Get what?_ Sam thought but he couldn’t ask as they could both hear Colby step out of his room with the audible click and creak of his bedroom door. Sam couldn’t help but instinctively turn his head to face his own door.

He didn’t bother even looking at Kat.

She was going to be looking smug.

There was a knock on the door so Sam called Colby in. Colby poked his head in and greeted Sam and Kat both. Kat gave them both a look before standing up and leaving the room. Making some comment about going out with Devyn and Tara, or something, Sam wasn’t paying attention to it.

“Hey, Sam.” Colby stepped into the room and gently pushed the door shut. “Wanted to ask you something.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

Sam refused to acknowledge the flutter of his heart. Colby studied him and then Sam noticed that he was slightly nervous. It was a subtle sign but Sam noticed how he was playing with the rings on his left hand (his nervous tick).

“So you know I am going to a party tonight, in about an hour actually, but I’m not sure. So I wanted to ask if you wanted to come along.” Colby said which was not at all what Sam was expecting him to say.

“You know I don’t really like parties.” Sam actually didn’t mind parties but he didn’t want to go to a party where he was positive that Colby was going to be caught up with women.

Women who’d be all over him and break Sam’s heart all over again.

Colby’s lips twitched up. “I know.” His expression grew softer, gentler and more cautious. “Are you alright though? Like be honest with me. Are you alright overall?”

Sam’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

“I don’t want to go if you aren’t okay.”

His heart fluttered and Sam cursed himself for being so touched by that. He really didn’t need to be. That was who Colby was as a person. He wasn’t one to willingly let someone struggle or suffer alone even if they didn’t tell him what was bothering him.

He was considerate and that is one of the main reasons why Sam loved having him as his best friend.

Maybe he could deal with only having him as a best friend. He’d gone this long with that being their relationship after all. Except…He knew he’d struggle and he’d eventually slip up. Probably destroying their relationship which he didn’t want to deal with or focus on.

“Sam?”

Sam shook his head and then smiled at Colby. That worry had no right to be on his face. Those beautiful eyes should never be dark with concern. “It’s fine. I’m alright. I promise.”

Colby’s frown grew deeper. He was studying Sam to see if he was lying. Was he? Sam didn’t think he was but he was just trying to ignore the fact that he’d probably be hanging out with other people at the party. Making out with women while Sam was left at home mourning the loss of his crush.

He could tell him his feelings.

No.

He couldn’t ruin their friendship right before Colby went to a party. He isn’t that stupid.

“Okay.” Colby said with a firm nod. “Though remember, if you don’t feel comfortable with anyone message me. I’ll come back.”

His tone was tense but calming. Reassuring. Sam knew that tone.

It was a protective one that he rarely heard but didn’t mind hearing every once in a while.

“Yeah.” Sam chuckled at his best friend. “I know. Believe me.” _You’ve shown it time and time again._

It was one of the major reasons Sam only liked exploring with Colby. He knew if he screamed and yelled for him, then Colby would reach him and get to him. It had happened several times before after all.

Then Sam’s mind snapped to something. He stared at Colby and frowned. “You can’t come back if you’re drunk. You won’t be able to drive.”

“I’m not driving. I’m taking an Uber there, I’m not stupid.” Colby said simply and Sam knew he was slightly bothered by his words. Sam couldn’t feel too bothered. He knew his best friend, so sue him.

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s easier and safer. So I’ll be taking an Uber back or coming back in the morning.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Really?” A part of him hoped and wished that Colby would come back later that night and not spend the night somewhere else (possibly with someone else).

Colby hummed. “You really don’t believe me? Come on, I’m not a dick and idiot.”

“Debatable.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

Colby chuckled. “Yeah, I do but alright.” He stepped towards the door and looked him over again and smirked. “Don’t suddenly die on me when I’m out okay? I’ll see you when I get home.”

Sam rolled his eyes and watched as the door closed behind Colby. He sighed and gave his room a look over and noticed that it had gotten dirty recently so he might as well get around to cleaning it. Maybe, hopefully, it’ll distract him from thinking about Colby.

Unlikely but he could dream.

So that is what he did, when he didn’t watch Colby jump into an Uber. Shaking his head, Sam returned to his room and found a few books that Kat had left in his room and a few movie suggestions that they never got around to watching together.

He tilted his head and decided that it wouldn’t hurt to watch a few movies. He had nothing else planned and what really could happen while he was watching said movies?

Sam got lost into the movies and he rested back on his bed, unaware of the time passing that indicated that Colby was supposed to be arriving home soon. Not that he would’ve expected it anyway. Especially when he was half expecting Colby to rock up with some random girl that he probably didn’t catch the name of (unlikely, as Sam had seen Colby remember the names of the girls he made out with).

His door pushed open with a creak and Sam’s eyes flickered towards it while pausing the movie at the same time.

“Colby?”

His best friend looked drunk as he stumbled into the room. Sam quickly closed his laptop and placed it on his desk. Thankfully in time because Colby reached the bed and promptly collapsed on top of Sam, making the bed groan under the addition and sudden weight.

Sam instinctively reached out to thread a hand through Colby’s hair. It had been a while since he last did this, perhaps before they moved into the Trap House and Colby had been feeling sick. One of the few times Sam would admit to Colby being vulnerable around him, there were a lot more times but many of them would not ever be uttered on camera or to their friends.

“Told you, come back.” Colby mumbled into Sam’s shirt.

Sam pursed his lips. “You’re drunk.”

“Not that drunk.” Colby raised his head slightly and there was something lingering within his eyes that Sam couldn’t identify.

Sam scrunched up his nose. “Your breath stinks. You should probably brush your teeth.” He was focusing on that instead of the fact his best friend was currently laying on top of him. Gets his mind away from wandering to other things.

Colby huffed and laid his head back down onto Sam’s chest. “Maybe.”

“You can’t fall asleep on me.” Sam grumbled as he shoved at Colby’s shoulder. “Seriously, your breath is going to stink up my whole room and I just cleaned it.”

“Fine.” Colby mumbled as he staggered to his feet and then out of the room.

Sam sighed and thought that was the end of it. He grabbed his laptop again and pressed play. Not like Colby was going to come back, he’d probably pass out in the bathroom so Sam will go check in a few minutes or he’d go to his own bedroom.

That didn’t happen.

His door was pushed open again as Colby re-entered the room.

Sam stared wide eyed at him. “Colby? What are you doing?”

Colby stared at him, slightly more aware than before but not by much. The brunette said nothing as he came back to the bed and proceeded to lay on top of the blanket. An arm was draped around Sam’s waist and his head tilted and turned to stare at the laptop though his eyes fluttered shut. Sam noticed how peaceful he looked right then in that moment.

“I said I’ll be home, didn’t I?” His voice was still slurred though it most likely influenced by sleep.

“I thought you’d hook up with someone that caught your eye.”

“Couldn’t.” Colby mumbled. “Can’t.”

“Why not?” Sam asked as his hand fell back to Colby’s hair and he adjusted the laptop so they could both watch the movie; not like he was expecting Colby to watch. “Surely there were plenty of people right?” He hated how tight his throat had become during his speaking, fighting back the urge to yell at himself. Why was he making this worse for himself? Why did he have to question Colby being there when he could certainly just appreciate his presence?

Colby mumbled into Sam’s shirt.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Couldn’t hear you, dude.”

Colby hummed and adjusted himself against Sam, moving to get more comfortable. That involved him moving off of Sam and laying beside him. “The person I wanted to be there wasn’t.”

Colby’s hand tightened around Sam. That did not pass Sam’s notice.

“She wasn’t?” Sam asked, keeping his gaze firmly on his laptop.

Colby hummed again and then turned to press his head into the crook of Sam’s neck and shoulder. His next words were clear in Sam’s ear. “No. He wasn’t. So I came home early.”

Sam’s throat went dry as the admission. His heart flared with hope but Sam dismissed it. Sure, just because Colby said that that doesn’t mean that he was talking about Sam. Colby’s voice was low and he was teetering on the verge of sleep so he probably wasn’t even aware of what he was saying.

“I could tell.” Sam managed to get out.

“You weren’t feeling well.” Colby carried on though his voice grew softer. “I came back.”

With that, Colby passed out and kept himself wrapped around Sam. Sam found himself staring at his laptop without even watching the movie. His mind was running a mile a minute.

He could probably brush off Colby’s previous statements but that…Could he really? Sam’s mind drifted back to Kat’s comments regarding Colby.

Sam felt his cheeks heat up and he turned the movie off.

Was Kat right?

Sam really hoped she was.


	3. Plus 1 (2?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter, I had to rewrite it three times and then it proceeded to run away from me

A few weeks passed since that incident and Sam had given up hope of Colby having any memory of it.

He was drunk and half asleep most of the night, there is no way he could’ve recalled it at all. Sam managed to escape Colby’s grip the next morning and get away before Colby woke up. Colby had been confused to waking up in Sam’s bed but then acted like it was nothing and didn’t even want to talk about it.

So, Sam didn’t say anything either.

He was looking down at his breakfast when Aaron joined him.

“Hey, Sam.”

“Aaron.”

Aaron looked over his shoulder at him and raised a brow. “Have you spoken to Colby yet?”

Sam refused to look at him. He would but he knew that Aaron was going to tease him about his crush. It wasn’t something he could really handle at that point in time. He swirled his cereal around again and stopped himself from sighing.

He didn’t even hear Aaron joining him until he looked up and saw him sitting opposite him.

Sam spoke since he realised Aaron was still waiting for a response. “No. I haven’t.”

“Why not?”

Sam didn’t really know how to respond without being snappy at him.

Aaron hummed and took a couple of mouthfuls of his breakfast before speaking, not giving Sam time to reply. “You haven’t for one reason I guess. You just are afraid to do so. Not sure why though.”

Sam raised a brow and looked up at him. Aaron wasn’t looking at him and seemed to be flipping through a book. Sam opened his mouth and then shut it and looked back down at his food and ate a bit more before he decided to speak up.

“Kat was saying the same thing.” Sam muttered.

Aaron smiled. “Usually if more than one person says the same thing, then perhaps you should take it into consideration.”

Sam sighed. “What should I do then?”

“Talk to him.”

“About what?”

Aaron gave him a look that simply said ‘seriously’. Sam pursed his lips and then mixed his cereal around each other and sighed again. Aaron leaned forward and lightly tapped their knuckles together.

“Don’t worry. Even if he didn’t love you back, this wouldn’t destroy your friendship. You’re too tight for something to break it apart.” Aaron reassured.

Sam’s chest tightened but kept his gaze on their hands lightly touching. “We almost did because of my relationship with Kat.”

“You just needed to figure out a way to balance it.” Aaron said. “Plus, everything calmed down didn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

Aaron looked him over and then leaned back. “You should really tell him anyway because you never know. If Kat and I both say the same thing, maybe it will work out well for you. And for Colby.”

“I think I know my best friend better than you do.” Sam muttered bitterly before shaking his head. “Sorry, dude, that was uncalled for.

“I understand.”

“Hey guys!” Jake chirped as he somewhat bounded into the room with Colby following behind him.

Sam flicked his gaze away once he noticed that his best friend was shirtless and looked like he just rolled out of bed. Colby was stretching and Sam noticed Aaron’s smug look directed at him but Sam did the mature thing. He stuck his tongue out at him and looked away. The chairs were moved before Colby sat down beside Sam, nudging him with his arm lightly.

“You good?” Colby asked as Jake dragged Aaron into a conversation of a possible new video.

Sam nodded. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve been…” Colby paused and flicked his gaze towards their friends before changing his words. “Did I do anything when I was drunk?”

 _You may have wanted to kiss me or perhaps you declared you loved me even though you were drunk? I don’t know._ “You didn’t do anything too weird. Only drunken shenanigans.” Sam said simply not wanting to really dwell on that night.

Colby didn’t seem convinced but didn’t push it. Instead, getting dragged into Jake and Aaron’s discussion. Sam could play off his distracted self as being focused on an upcoming video idea.

That is if they actually bought it.

“So, Sam.” Jake said. “How are you? You’ve been distant for a while.”

Colby sniffed. “Probably because you keep teasing him about the person he supposedly likes but you don’t even know who it is.”

Did Colby sound jealous? Or protective? Sam wasn’t sure. It was a tone he had heard multiple times before – even back in school – but he never placed a word for it.

Jake rolled his eyes. “Well, Sam isn’t saying anything.”

“Sam is right here.” Sam snapped. “And Colby is right. Can’t you drop it?”

Jake paused and looked between the three before nodding. “Alright…I…I’m sorry, Sam. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable; I swear.”

Sam stared at his friend but felt his shoulders relax. Sure, Jake could be stupid but Sam knew that he only meant well. He was playful but not malicious.

Sam smiled at him. “It’s fine…Just, I don’t like being reminded I’m a coward I guess.”

“How are you a coward?” Jake asked. “Just because you haven’t told them that you like ‘em?”

Sam didn’t bother to dignify that with a response.

“Yeah, dumb question.” Jake nodded and Sam noticed that Aaron and Colby were both giving him looks. Colby’s was more akin to being protective while Aaron was hoping that Jake would just stop talking.

Sam stood up. “I’m going to go to my room to figure out a video idea.”

Colby perked up and spoke. “Do you want to do an exploration video maybe?”

Sam looked at his best friend and then smiled. “Sure, getting out of the house sounds like a great idea.” He ignored the amused raised eyebrow that Aaron sent him. He wasn’t acting obvious.

Jake had a curious look on his face but he kept his mouth shut.

Colby nodded. “I’ll find something, I think I already know a place.”

Sam grinned. “I’ll leave it to you then. Better not let me down.”

Sam thought his life was fine until he door burst open to reveal Jake staring intently at him. Sam raised an eyebrow at his friend who was looking around the room and then behind him into the hallway. Jake’s eyes landed on the door to Colby’s room before he stepped into Sam’s room.

“Just making sure Colby didn’t have anything in his room recording.” Jake explained though Sam wasn’t really hoping or asking for an explanation.

Jake tilted his head like a curious puppy. “You like him don’t you?”

Sam shrugged. “I won’t confirm nor deny.”

“So you do.”

“I never said that.”

“Maybe not verbally.” Jake said with a playful tone and then began to laugh. Sam found himself shaking his head at his friend’s actions. Maybe Jake had a point but he wasn’t going to tell him that.

Sam folded his arms and leaned back and raised his chin at him. “What do you want, Jake?”

Jake still had a teasing grin on his face as he leaned against the door frame. “Just wanted to clarify that. Tara mentioned something to me about Colby feeling’s for you-“

He snapped his mouth shut.

That caught Sam’s attention faster than anything else. “What?”

A part of his mind feared that Colby had caught onto Sam’s feelings for him and didn’t love him. That he spoke about it to Tara as he would’ve been conflicted on remaining friends with someone who loves him but he doesn’t love back. Sam wouldn’t be surprised. Colby would deal with it because he is such a loving guy and would find a way to nicely break the news to Sam.

Jake shook his head. “Nothing. It’s nothing.” He paused and then shook his head again. “No, it’s something he should tell you. I’ve said too much.”

With that he stepped back and hurried out of the room before Sam could call him back. He huffed and turned back to his phone. Well, fine. He could take a hint, not that he really wanted to.

He was replying to Instagram comments from their group when he received a text from Colby.

 **Colby:** Hey, did Jake talk to you?

 **Colby:** He was acting really weird when he came down

 **Colby:** And oddly quiet

 **Sam:** Yeah but he left pretty soon after

 **Colby:** Ah, okay

 **Colby:** Also I know a place we can leave in an hour or two?

 **Colby:** There’s two actually

 **Colby:** One isn’t for exploring though

That made Sam curious.

 **Sam:** Oh???

Sam could almost hear Colby’s laugh as he read his message. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly and then shook his head. Man, he was so reactive to anything that Colby could hypothetically do.

Jake’s previous words slipped back into his mind and he winced. His fingers tightened around his phone slightly so he didn’t notice Colby had sent him a text in response. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and reminded himself that no matter what, he and Colby were best friends first. He opened them and looked down at his phone.

 **Colby:** You’ll see ;)

Sam was really thankful that he didn’t drop his phone.

 **Sam:** Alright

 **Sam:** Two hours

 **Colby:** An hour and a half. I’ll get you. So be ready.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at the time. 3pm. That was plenty of time. He’d start getting ready at 4, because he knew Colby and knew he’d probably get him about ten minutes earlier. That was fine, Sam was used to it so he just sat at his desk to use his computer while his phone charged.

He knew his camera was fully charged but he wasn’t too sure about the memory card. Sam sighed upon realising that Colby probably had the right mind to tell him to get ready long before they left. He had to make sure that he had everything ready.

So, that is what he did.

Except he got a knock on his door and then Aaron stepped into the room.

Sam groaned. “What do you want, Aaron?”

“Are you going on a date with Colby?” Aaron asked sweetly. “He was looking quite happy downstairs.”

Sam huffed and looked through his closet to find what clothes he should wear. “It’s not a date. We’re going exploring of an abandoned place he found.”

“He said there were two places.” Aaron said. “One of which you aren’t recording. And it’s going to be about sunset. Sounds like a date.”

“To you maybe.”

“To everyone if they heard about it. Are you going to tell him?” Aaron asked as he glanced over his shoulder slightly before looking back to Sam. “You have to tell him eventually. It’s hurting you to keep it to yourself.”

Sam paused and sighed. His shoulders slumped and his head hung forward with reluctance admittance. Aaron was right. It was hurting him to not tell Colby the truth but honestly he didn’t want to run the risk of losing his best friend.

“I know.”

Aaron’s voice was soft and Sam heard him approach him and then he rested his hand on his shoulder. “Sam, I know it may be scary to admit it because he’d your best friend. But, give it a shot. You never know.”

Sam licked his lips which had dried up before he forced a smile towards Aaron. “Yeah. You’re right. I’ll see. I promise.”

Aaron gave him a look before stepping back. “Well, you better tell me regardless of what happens. Okay? I’ll be here if it doesn’t turn out.”

“Thanks Aaron.”

Aaron pulled Sam into a swift hug before he left the room to leave Sam to get ready. Sam pushed all thoughts of it possibly being a date to the back of his mind. He would cross that bridge when it came to it. Now all he had to do was get ready for going out.

By the time Colby came knocking on his door, Sam was ready, after double checking his camera.

He was wearing denim jeans and a white shirt with blue markings. Sam knew he shouldn’t wear something so bright but it wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before. Plus, knowing their previous explorations, it would just get dirty and he didn’t care too much about this shirt.

He left the room and almost stumbled over his feet.

Colby was wearing black jeans and a black band shirt. It was so simple and Sam mentally kicked himself. There was no reason for him to ogle his best friend for wearing clothes that he sees him wear almost all the time.

Though Sam knew why.

Honestly, he would be surprised if Colby didn’t know he was head over heels in love with him. It was clear as day to anyone who knew and it was most of their friend group at this point.

Colby eyed him and laughed. “You good, man?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, fine, just been a while since we last went exploring.” Though Sam had a feeling that was because Sam spent their last exploration behind the camera staring at Colby’s muscles.

Colby gave him a look over and then seemed satisfied and smiled at him. “Alright then, well I’m not telling you where we’re going because it’s a surprise.”

“Yeah, I know.” They made their way downstairs and to Colby’s car.

The drive was peaceful and Sam was filming their surroundings as they drove, planning on doing an introduction when they got to their first location. Sam gazed over to Colby when he put the camera down and saw Colby seemingly shining as the light hit him and Sam felt his throat close up and dry up.

His best friend looked so damn attractive.

Colby’s lips twitched and his eyes darted over to Sam briefly before settling back on the road. “You’re not even going to ask where we’re going after?”

Sam blinked and jerked himself out of his thoughts. “Are we filming it?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“It’s a secret.” Colby said and tapped the wheel. “It’s nothing bad, don’t worry.”

Sam decided to not push the topic.

The place they visited was large and full of plants and even some wild animals. Which they smartly avoided and kept quiet in order to not draw attention to themselves. They didn’t have to worry about security because the place was so run down that it was nearly impossible for anyone to actually care about it.

The view was quite stunning, surrounded by trees and Sam kept an eye on what he and Colby were doing. They stood at the top before settling on the edge and spoke into the camera. Sam couldn’t help but look at Colby instead of the view in front of them. The lights from LA were close and even if Sam looked at them, they wouldn’t be better than Colby.

Colby hummed and smiled as he kicked his legs slightly. “I can feel you staring at me, babe.”

Sam’s face flushed and he quickly whipped his head away. He ignored Colby’s snicker and tried to ignore the ‘babe’ comment. It wasn’t anything. Colby didn’t mean it.

Jake, Aaron and Kat’s comments came creeping back into his mind but thankfully they were silenced by Colby’s next sentence.

Colby stretched his arms up and looked over to Sam. “Do you want to stay here or do you want to see the other spot? There’s no reason to though.”

Sam looked at him and then kicked his legs. “We can go. I mean you were planning this, weren’t you? It would suck if you couldn’t show me this new spot.” He said and tried to not sound flirty but he wasn’t sure how well that went. The camera was off and Colby just raised a brow at him, probably being able to identify the tone.

“Alright then.” Colby stood up and held his hand out to him. “Come on, but you have to promise to not look when we get close.”

Sam didn’t argue and grabbed Colby’s hand, to have Colby pull him up.

He tried not to think about how strong Colby was. And to also get his head out of the gutter.

“Lead the way.” Sam smiled.

The drive was peaceful while Sam was scrolling through Spotify to find the perfect song. Without it being a romantic one, which Sam thought at least was half of them. He decided to go ‘fuck it’ and put on a playlist that he knew would have some romantic songs on it.

If at this point Colby didn’t know, Sam would know for certain he was in love with an absolute moron.

Colby sung along with the songs and Sam joined in after just listening to him for a few minutes. It was quite nice and Sam realised how much he had missed this. He had absolutely missed spending this kind of time with his best friend, regardless of what direction their relationship takes, this is something that Sam would hang onto.

“Are we almost there?” Sam asked as he noticed the sun was beginning to dip towards the horizon. Had they really been out for that long?

“Yeah, we are.” Colby said. “Relax, I think you’ll like it.”

 _As long as you are there, I’ll like it._ Sam thought and looked back to Colby. Thankful that he could eye him without Colby looking back at him since his attention was on the road and where they were going. He bit the inside of his cheek so he didn’t accidentally blurt something out he’d regret.

“How long did it take you to find this mysterious place?” Sam asked.

Colby shrugged. “Not that hard but it took me a while to find the best time to go there.”

Sam nodded and let silence wash over the two of them. He could handle to time to get there.

The car pulled to a stop in a car park at one of the many parks of LA. Sam turned to raise his eyebrows at Colby. A question was on the tip of his tongue but Colby grinned at him with a simple. “You’ll see.”

They got out of the car and Sam proceeded to follow Colby down on of the many paths. They talked with each other about their friends and then Colby lead Sam off the path and down towards an area that has a slight path that wasn’t too clearly visible. Sam hesitated for a second before following right behind Colby, quickening his steps so he could catch up to his best friend.

“Colby, don’t leave me.” He said once he reached him.

Colby laughed and grinned at him. “You should know I’d never abandon you, Sammy. Come on, we’re almost there.”

Sam looked around and tried to figure out what Colby had found. He did notice that the view was quite stunning and beautiful. LA was lit up and the sky was beginning to turn into the radiant sunset colours it was known for. He looked back to Colby who was standing by something and motioned for Sam to follow behind him.

Sam looked at Colby before following him into the ruins of an old house.

Nature had reclaimed the building, making it seem like it was part of the natural landscape. Sam wasn’t too surprised as it had been difficult to notice at first and the concrete had cracks but Colby moved with ease through the building, comfortable and confident. Sam would be lying if he said it wasn’t attractive.

Colby looked over his shoulder at Sam. “Come on. Just through here.”

The place wasn’t that dark, lit up by Colby’s flashlight and Sam blinked in shock once they stepped through a doorway.

The view was of the sunset dipping below the ocean, with lights from LA lighting up in different areas of the land. Sam could see the clouds reflecting the multitude of lights. There was no way that this area of LA could look any less bright than if it was in the middle of the day.

Sam stepped forward and couldn’t help his surprised reaction.

It was beautiful.

When did Colby even find this place?

He felt Colby come up behind him. A hand carefully rested on his lower back. Sam jumped slightly but leaned back into the hand before Colby could remove it. Colby seemed to look towards him and then stepped forward so their sides brushed against each other.

Sam’s voice was soft. “It’s beautiful. When did you find it?”

“Glad you like it. About a month ago.” Colby said and then stepped forward and held Sam’s hand to tug him to make him follow him. “Come on, let’s sit.”

The whole sitting down action felt as though Sam was having an out of body experience. Sam leaned against Colby as their legs dangled and he found his head on Colby’s shoulder. Colby chuckled and wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulders and tugged him closer.

Sam settled against Colby’s side happily. He felt at ease next to Colby. It felt right. Like he was always meant to be by his side.

In that moment, Sam watched as the sun fully set. The view somehow got better as it got darker. It also got colder so Sam snuggled ever closer under the arm that tightened around his waist. The lights danced and flickered in front of them and the ocean seemed to get swallowed by the night sky and the stars that were slightly visible despite the light.

Colby chuckled and murmured into Sam’s ear; Sam would be lying if he said he didn’t love it. “Comfortable?”

“Yep.” Sam hummed.

A few moments passed before Sam tilted his head to look at Colby, only to realise his best friend was already staring at him. Despite the initial embarrassment, Sam didn’t look away. Though the lighting was low from where they were sitting, he could still see Colby perfectly.

Sam blinked and realised something.

Colby was leaning forward. Towards him.

Sam’s eyes widened as Colby’s eyes flicked down to his lips. “Colby?” He whispered, not finding the courage to say anything louder or anything more.

Colby paused and his eyes met Sam’s. “Is this okay?”

“What?” Something wasn’t clicking in his mind; Sam wasn’t even entirely sure what it was exactly. It was as if his mind was refusing to let things click into place, like he was refusing to admit it. Colby’s brows furrowed together and he seemed to pull back which made Sam panic. He reached out and his hand came to rest on the bottom of Colby’s shirt.

“Can I kiss you?” Colby whispered.

Sam’s brows furrowed. What was going on? “Uh…”

Colby pulled back slightly more. His expression was conflicted and he looked away from Sam. Sam just openly stared at his best friend. What was going on tonight? There was so much that Sam couldn’t even comprehend whatever was actually going on or figure it out.

Colby stared at him and then shook his head and muttered. “Don’t worry about it.”

Sam blinked. “You want to kiss me?”

“Yes.” Colby said and looked away. “Just…Forget it.”

No! Sam’s mind yelled at him and suddenly everything kicked into gear. He could deal with everything a little later but not this. Colby wants to kiss him and was going to. Fuck, he asked for permission. Sam hadn’t said ‘no’ to the question but he hadn’t said ‘yes’ either.

Sam grabbed Colby’s shirt and then tugged at it to make Colby look at him. Colby was clearly surprised as he turned to look at Sam. Sam leaned forward and pressed his forehead against his best friend’s. He ignored the tension in Colby’s shoulders because he knows they were just stupid.

“I’m an idiot but repeat that.” Sam said. “Because honestly if you were joking about it tell me now and then take me back home because I won’t be able to handle it. You want the truth? I want you to kiss me but what the fuck, Colby?”

Colby blinked at Sam and then confusion filled his eyes. “You seriously think I’m joking about that? Why would I do something like that? Yes, I do. I have for absolute years at this point but I always kept it to myself especially when you started dating Kat.”

Kat.

Sam mentally swore to himself as everything snapped into place in his head. It was as if all the pieces were almost in position but they refused to click together. Now, now he could see the full picture.

The whole break up.

Sam couldn’t help the laugh as he forced himself to pull away from Colby. “Fucking…Kat knew you liked me, didn’t she? I thought that the breakup came from me telling her I was in love with you but it wasn’t the entire truth.”

Colby chuckled quietly. “I mean…I kind of figured when I found out you and Kat broke up. She seemed very smug but you were free.” His cheeks flushed slightly. “Well, I wasn’t going to do anything at first because the breakup was fresh but like when I started to get comfortable with the idea, Aaron decided to be a prick.”

Sam wiped his eyes, not even knowing when he started tearing up. “He knew. He’s known for a long time. Even before I did probably. I think anyway.”

Colby grabbed Sam’s hand and then threaded their fingers together. “Sammy? Is this alright?”

“Yes.” Sam could feel Colby wipe a few tears away. “I just…I didn’t realise. You always acted the same around me, I mean…The whole party thing should’ve snapped me out of whatever belief and stance I had where I thought you were didn’t love me back.”

Colby’s hand cupped his face and then chuckled. “Okay, why don’t we do this over?”

Sam shook his head, stubbornness rearing its head and he surged forward to kiss Colby. Fuck it. If Colby was going to act like a loving guy, Sam was going to have to do something to get it going. Colby was startled by the action and his free hand fell to his hip and kept Sam steady.

The kiss seemed to last a few minutes but Sam knew it was just exaggeration. One of his hands threaded into Colby’s hair and he broke the kiss but kept their faces close together. Colby let out a groan and pulled him back in for another kiss. The noise sent a shiver up Sam’s spine.

“Fuck.” Colby mumbled against Sam’s lips. “Seriously. I’ve been waiting to get the chance to kiss you for so fucking long.”

Sam whined. “Then why aren’t we still kissing?”

Colby groaned again and kept his hand on Sam’s face. “Cause I think we need to talk.”

“We can talk later.”

“Sammy.” Sam paused and finally stared at Colby since this whole ordeal started. Colby curled his hand around Sam’s back and rested it on the small of his back. It was possessive and he kept Sam within his clutches. “I love you. Seriously. I do. Have for years.”

Sam blinked a few times before relaxing. Okay, he knew that Colby was right. “I love you too.” He played with Colby’s hair. “I mean, I don’t know for how long but I only really acknowledged and realised it about a month before Kat and I broke up. She noticed something was off and then asked about two weeks after I realised and I confessed.”

Colby hummed. “I was confused when Kat asked me about my feelings for you, I told her you were my best friend but she said that there was more to it. She heavily implied that you liked me, didn’t outright say it but the comments she made.” He shook his head. “She wasn’t being that subtle. So I told her the truth.”

Fingers pressed against Sam’s lips to prevent him from saying anything. Colby’s blue eyes bore into Sam’s. “Look, if she didn’t we wouldn’t be here and I told her that I was in love with you. We spent a while talking over a few days and then two weeks later you two broke up. I think she was figuring out a way to break up with you without revealing too much.”

“She’s sneaky. I’ll give her that.” Sam said with a laugh.

Everything had been lifted off his shoulders and man, he had to probably tell Kat she was terrible and then hug her. She deserved it after having to deal with his shit. No wonder she was annoyed whenever he claimed Colby couldn’t love him.

She knew. She was the devil herself. That or she was just a love demon.

“I owe her a lot.” Sam said and Colby made a confused humming noise in his throat. Sam chuckled and shook his head. “She had to put up with me saying that you couldn’t love me.”

That made Colby laugh. “Yeah, she deserves some kind of medal.”

Sam pressed their foreheads together. “Should we head back? It’s getting cold up here.”

“Do you really want to?” Colby asked as a hand trailed down Sam’s spine.

“Maybe.” Sam felt his eyes grow heavy. “We are probably going to have to talk about this again tomorrow because this is all too much for one day.”

Colby laughed. “We’ll stay here for a little longer and we’ll grab food before we head home. Then we won’t say anything until we talk about it fully.”

“Sounds good.”

~~~~~

Sam groaned and leaned his head back, resting it against the wall as Colby pressed against him. They had returned home like ten minutes ago and just got back to their room hallway before Colby kissed him. He blinked lazily over Colby’s shoulder, thankful that they couldn’t be seen.

“Colby.” He dug his fingers into his arms.

Colby just growled in response and then pressed his lips to Sam’s again. “Sammy.”

“Colby, our friends could find us.” Sam managed to get out through their kisses. “And we still need to talk.”

“Let them.” Colby grumbled but pulled away and rested their foreheads together. Sam narrowed his eyes in a slight scowl but Colby could see that he wasn’t bothered. His cheeks were flushed a deep red colour and he was lightly panting to catch his breath.

Sam tugged on Colby’s hair. “I love you.” He whispered into the space between them.

Colby sighed and let his eyes flutter. “I love you too.”

“So…When were you two going to tell us anything?”

The two jumped apart and whipped around to see Tara grinned like a maniac at them. She looked incredibly smug and satisfied and then folded her arms behind her head and snickered at Colby.

“So…I knew so.” Tara’s grin was maddening and Colby scowled at her.

“You better keep your mouth shut.”

Tara looked them both over. “Well, Aaron, Kat and I have already won the bet that we made today…so…”

Sam laughed. “You can tell them. I don’t really care.”

Colby sighed and shrugged. “I mean, we’ll tell them anyway.”

“We all knew already. Just had to wait for you two to get your heads into gear, that’s all.” Tara said casually.

“Tara.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.” Colby said though he was chuckling and even Tara laughed. She said she wasn’t going to say anything until they did and then just headed towards Jake’s room. Colby looked back towards Sam and then dragged him off to his room, shutting the door before they fell onto Colby’s bed.

Sam hummed as he rested on Colby’s chest, playing with his shirt. “So…Do we start dating today? Or let it fester and then tease our friends?”

Colby shrugged. “Well, I’m good with coming out soon but it’s up to you.”

“I’m good with it. I promise.” Sam promised and ran his fingers through Colby’s hair and then down his chest.

Colby pressed a kiss to Sam’s hair. “Okay. We’ll tell them tomorrow then.”

“Alright.” Sam yawned, not even realising how tired he was until that moment. The last few months of stress and nervous panicking over this entire situation was suddenly lifted off of him. His eyes drifted shut and pressed his face into the nook of Colby’s shoulder and neck. “I’m going to stay here.”

Colby laughed. “Go to sleep.”

Sam didn’t even bother saying anything more. Sleep pulled him under and managed to fall asleep quickly on top of Colby.

~~~~~

The next morning found Colby and Sam making pancakes. Well, trying to at least. Sam was focused but Colby was doing his best to distract him from the entire cooking process.

Sam swatted his hand away with a laugh. “Colby! I’m trying to focus here.”

Colby grinned and then pressed his face into Sam’s neck once their pancakes were cooking. “I know. I’m not doing anything.”

“You are.” Sam laughed, feeling ticklish as Colby pressed a couple of kisses to his neck.

Colby hummed. The sensation made Sam shiver and he tilted his head to the side and back. It gave him more room and the action was more relaxed and comforting. As if it was a reassurance to Colby that Sam was right there and that they were together.

Sam let his eyes close for a moment, just enough to savour the moment.

“You two are cute.”

Kat’s voice rang out in the kitchen and Sam snapped his eyes open.

He turned around to face Kat, though Colby wasn’t budging which didn’t make it easy. Kat didn’t seem smug, in fact she looked happy and relieved. Her expression was soft but slightly amused upon seeing Colby acting clingy.

“I told you, you were just overthinking it all.” Kat said as she opened the fridge to grab a can of coke. “Are you two joining us for movies tonight or are you gonna make up for lost time.”

Her implications didn’t go over their heads.

“Nah, we’ll join you.” Colby spoke, turning to look at her.

Kat nodded and moved to the living room. Sam and Colby finished making pancakes and went to Colby’s room to eat, watch some YouTube videos and then just texted their group chat about their relationship status.

And watched the group chat blow up.

Bets were being paid off so majority of their friend group was going to be coming over that night for movies (and to pay each other). Tara, Aaron and Kat were going to be significantly richer after that night. So they agreed to pay for pizza and any drinks they needed.

Sam hummed and laughed, tilting his head back into Colby’s chest. “Our friends are crazy, aren’t they?”

“Yeah but we wouldn’t change it for anything.” Colby said.

When movie night started, no one ever batted an eye when Sam and Colby were curled up together on the love seat. Colby had his arms around Sam’s waist and kept his head hooked around Sam’s shoulder. Sam did not mind the occasional looks their friends gave them.

Not even them talking about the bets they had made.

In all honesty, with just Colby beside him Sam did not mind at all. His best friend was now his boyfriend and that was the most important thing.

Colby hummed and pressed his lips to Sam’s ear, making the smaller man shiver slightly. “I love you.”

Sam pursed his lips and then chuckled quietly. He nuzzled Colby’s neck. “I love you too.”


End file.
